Fever Kiss
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: <html><head></head>Murasakibara jatuh sakit di hari ulang tahunnya. "Kau memang ecchi," ucapnya. Tunggu! Apa hubungannya jatuh sakit, ulang tahun, dan kata ecchi? Dedicated for Murasakibara's Birthday. Collab fic with The Sirius of Black Daria. Enjoy! (Murasakibara x Reader)</html>


Iris mataku menatap pintu kamar berwarna abu dihadapanku. Tarikan nafas cepat dan berat berkali-kali kulakukan.

'_Kuserahkan padamu, aku menyerah, Atsushi masih menolak makan apapun selain snack…' _

Ucapan Himuro-_san_ terngiang di kepalaku, ck… Sebegitu susahnya kah membujuk bocah besar itu?

Aku menarik nafasku lagi, menyiapkan berbagai macam bujukan (baca: paksaan) di otakku yang akan kulayangkan pada si kepala ungu kesayanganku itu, saat dirasa sudah siap, akupun membuka pintu kamar itu, "Mukkun, aku masuk ya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fever Kiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader**

**Warning : Little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulongokkan kepalaku dan memperhatikan seluruh ruangan bernuansa putih-ungu itu, dan terlihatlah sosok berambut ungu tengah meringkuk di kasurnya. Sekujur tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut ungu bermotif garis-garis vertical.

"Pengap sekali sih…" gumamku, akupun mulai memasuki kamarnya. Sedikit banyak kagum dengan begitu banyak pencampuran warna ungu yang ada di ruangan ini. Perlahan aku membuka tirai-tirainya agar sinar matahari bisa masuk ke kamar tersebut, dari ekor mataku aku dapat melihat wajah tidak nyaman yang dibuat kekasihku. Dengan senyuman jahil aku mendekati sosok yang tengah meringkuk itu.

"Mukkun! Ayo makan dulu! Kau belum makan kan sejak pagi?" kataku sambil menggoncangkan tubuh besarnya itu.

"Ngh… Aku tidak mau… " tolaknya sambil menepis tanganku.

Himuro-_san_ benar, membujuk bocah setinggi 2 meter itu akan sangat sulit. Mungkin sama sulitnya dengan mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Tapi, aku tidak menghabiskan setengah tahun ini tanpa mempelajari apapun soal center tim _basketball_ Yosen. Aku tidak mempedulikan sikapnya itu, dan tetap bersikeras membangunkannya, "Kalau kau tidak makan, kau tidak akan sembuh! Ayolah…"

"Aku tidak mau! Ini hari ulang tahunku, tapi kenapa aku harus makan bubur dan sayuran itu? Aku ingin makanan manis!" dengan gerutuan keras ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Oke, sekarang malah bersikap kekanakan, ah, seandainya saja ia tidak sakit pasti sudah kucubit pipinya itu!

"Mukkuuun! Kau sedang radang tenggorokan, mana boleh makan yang keras-keras dulu!" aku mulai tidak sabar dan menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jahat memang, tapi tidak ada cara lain agar ia mau bangun dan memakan makanannya.

"Ngh… Berisik ah! Kembalikan selimutku!" lengan panjangnya berusaha meraih selimut yang kini ada di genggamanku.

"Tidak! Tidak akan, sebelum kau memakan makananmu!" ucapku tegas.

Pemuda yang hari ini bertambah satu tahun usianya itu memaksakan diri bangkit dari tidurnya untuk merebut selimutnya dariku, tapi aku bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Tidak akan! Pokoknya sebelum kau memakan makananmu, aku tidak akan memberikan selimutmu!"

Manik kami bertemu lama, sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas kesal dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, "Terserah. Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan!"

"Mukkun…" geramku.

"Berhenti memanggilku Mukkun, jangan mengikuti Sacchin…" protesnya diselingi batuk yang terdengar memilukan.

Tuh 'kan, aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya sakit seperti ini, "Ah! Aku tidak peduli! Intinya kau harus cepat makan!"

"Tidak!" jawabnya pendek, menghindari jawaban panjang yang akan membuat tenggorokannya sakit.

Dan aku tetap memaksa, "Makan!"

"Tidak!" ucapnya lagi sembari sesekali mengirimkan lirikan pembunuh yang pekat.

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Aah! Mukkun! Ayolaaah!" kataku frustasi dan mulai menarik-narik piyamanya.

Diapun akhirnya bangun dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di senderan kasur, pandangan mata malasnya menatapku kesal.

"Baiklah, aku mau makan, tapi…" dia sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, lalu dengan senyuman jahil berkata, "Cium aku disini," tunjuknya pada bibirnya.

'_Hah?! Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?!'_ teriak batinku.

Akupun memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kau-pasti-bercanda-kan?'

Jeda yang cukup lama terjadi di dalam perdebatan tak berujung kami, memaksaku untuk sampai di satu keputusan akhir.

Cium… atau tidak?

"Bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah… Aku juga tidak akan memakan makananku," sial… Seolah membaca pikiranku ia berucap santai.

Aku cukup sadar untuk tahu kalau dia sedang mempermainkanku sekarang. Maniknya yang tadi tampak malas kini tampak sedikit berkilat semangat. Mungkin ia memang menginginkannya. Toh dalam hubungan kami, kontak fisik paling intim hanyalah berpegangan tangan –saat menyebrang jalan. Baiklah coret kata intim tadi karena berpegangan sama sekali tidak intim.

Mahluk berwarna keunguan yang sedang menatapku ini adalah manusia ter-lamban yang pernah ada, setidaknya dalam urusan cinta. Mungkin dia pikir hal ini bisa membuatnya batal makan, tapi… bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus?–

Aku meneguk ludahku sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan penuh kesadaran, "Baiklah."

–untuk balik mengerjainya.

Meski agak ragu akupun mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Membiarkan bibir kami menempel sejenak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang karena aku menutup mataku. Namun ketika inderaku itu ditutup, indera perasaku menjadi semakin tajam. Berciuman tidak seindah seperti yang diceritakan temanku. Bibir Mukkun sama sekali tidak berwarna pink malah cenderung pucat, dan terasa kasar –mungkin ini karena ia sedang sakit. Secara tidak sadar, aku menahan nafasku. Berbagai perasaan membuncah di dadaku, membuat degup jantungku berpacu lebih keras hingga rasanya sakit. Sesak. Tapi.. kalau boleh jujur, aku menikmatinya –dengan teramat sangat.

Beberapa detik kemudian akupun segera menarik diriku untuk menjauh darinya.

"Su-sudah kan?! Sekarang makanlah!" ucapku berusaha tenang, padahal aku merasakan bahwa pipiku terasa sangat panas, mungkin jika aku melihat kaca, wajahku pasti memerah sekarang.

Kekasihku itu tidak memberikan respon sama sekali, dia masih memegangi bibirnya semenjak bibir kami berpisah, dan yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah seburat merah yang terlihat jelas di pipinya. Uh… Manisnya… Mati-matian aku berusaha menahan diri.

"Mukkun, ayo makan! Jika tidak kucium lagi nih!" Aaah! Apa yang kukatakan tadi?! Aku terdengar seperti orang mesum sekarang! Tapi aku memang ingin _menyentuh_nya lagi.

"U-un…" ucapnya kaku dan akhirnya mulai memakan buburnya hingga habis.

"_Gouchisousama_," Mukkun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dengan pandangan tidak suka, tapi semburat merah itu masih ada di sana.

"Ah, _yokatta_," ucapku dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan yang langsung hancur saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Mukkun selanjutnya.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka kalau kau begitu _**ecchi**_."

Eh, tapi… bukannya tadi _dia yang minta_?

"U-Urusai!" teriakku sembari melempar bantal di sebelahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**OMAKE**

"Uhuk," aku mengerang saat berusaha menelan sup di tanganku. Terima kasih karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, kali ini akulah yang terkapar (entah ini karma atau apa).

"He.. jadi bagaimana rasanya makan dengan tenggorokan yang sakit?" pemuda bertubuh bongsor itu tertawa mengejek, "Enak 'kan?"

"_Urusa_-uhuk!" lihat, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku dengan baik.

Mukkun tampak berpikir sejenak dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya, "Nee bagaimana jika kucium juga agar kau sembuh?"

"Uhuk!" aku tidak sengaja tersedak dengan minuman yang sedang berusaha aku telan, "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Aku juga langsung sembuh kemarin," tambahnya berusaha meyakinkan aku.

"Ja–uhuk–ngan! Uhuk, tidak uhuk," jangan paksa aku berbicara dengan keadaan yang seperti ini!

"_Jya, ittadakimasu_," ucapnya cepat.

Aku terlalu kaget dan sibuk dengan sakitku untuk bisa menolak apapun, selanjutnya hanya warna ungu yang terlihat, dan kini.. ciuman terasa lebih nyata. Bibir Mukkun terasa begitu lembut menyapu milikku yang kering. Melumat milikku sesekali. Aku menutup kelopakku, pasrah dengan apa yang diperbuatnya padaku. Lalu di tengah perbuatan kami, aku mendengar suara tawa tertahan yang familiar.

"Pfft.. kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang, aku sudah selesai."

Aku mengerjapkan mata cepat, dan benar saja, tubuhnya sudah menjauh dariku. Aku ingin protes tapi sekali lagi kurasakan sapuan hangat di bibirku. Hanya sekejap. Namun begitu memabukkan.

"Haha, kekasihku memang _**ecchi**_."

"_Urusaaaiii_-uhuk!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Benar-benar end**

**Author's note:**

**Ayeiy! Fic special buat ultah Mukkun yang collab bareng Sirius Daria, beres!**

**xDD**

**Dan buat si makhluk ungu a.k.a Murasakibara… Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu~! *kasi maiubo satu truk(?)***

**Gehehe, fic ini juga dibuat demi memenuhi tantangan teman kami yang fans berat Mukkun, Enis~ Dou desuka, Enis? Tantangan bikin fic Mukkun kurang dari 3 jam, sukses! Sekarang minta bayarannya! #ditavok**

**(Sirius : Enisu~! Jangan keasikan fangirlingan ya! *kabur*)**

**Ah, sudahlah, daripada makin ngecapruk(?), seperti biasa, minta komentar dkk-nya di kotak review, oke? Makasih buat semua yang sudah baca~ **

**See you on the next fic!**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime & Sirius Daria.**


End file.
